


Drunken Truth

by TrashDog



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Sleepovers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashDog/pseuds/TrashDog
Summary: You tell Jungkook that it's okay for him to bring his friends over to your apartment to hang out, but you didn't expect one of them to make a drunken confession to you. Much less did you expect to give in to your own impulses.





	Drunken Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request by an anonymous person for a blog I help run on Tumblr.

Exaggerated laughter and the faint haze of booze hung heavy in the air as the night pressed on. You felt sorry for your surrounding neighbors at all the commotion. This wasn't intentionally meant to be a sleepover, nor a drinking contest when you told Jungkook that he could bring his friends over for a small get together. You didn't totally mind, though. The rest of the boys weren't being quite as destructive as you expected them to be when they walked through the door with a few bottles of liquor. The only thing that was slightly getting on your nerves was after a certain point past tipsy all they could seem to talk about was sex. You all ended up playing Never Have I Ever when you noticed that Jimin had been making eyes at you the whole time. Jimin was cute, sure, but you weren't sure what to make of the gestures. You shrugged it off as him zoning out into his own little world. 

You and Jungkook managed to win the game, ending up the most sober since as it progressed the questions had evolved into the group asking about what they already knew what each other had done. They were doing this on purpose to see who could become wasted the fastest. 

"I'm ah... sorry about all this."   
You heard Jungkook's voice in your ear as he gave a soft chuckle. The sudden closeness and softness of his voice almost gave you goosebumps. 

You turned to face him.   
"It's okay, really. I half expected them to wreck my apartment when I saw the bottles but they're just being perverts instead. Gotta pick your battles I suppose." 

Jungkook only laughed nervously in reply, you could tell he still felt bad. You both hadn't been friends for very long, a few months at most. He wanted to introduce you to his band mates, but you figured he too didn't suspect it to end up this way. This wasn't the first time you had met them necessarily, but the first few times were just passing hellos. Most of what they knew about you was from Jungkook's word of mouth. 

Suddenly, you felt a strong grip around your arm. You jerked back to see Jimin, half teary-eyed looking back at you.   
"Can we talk?" 

"Uh, sure?" What could this be about, you wondered. 

He released you and stumbled towards your bedroom. You hoped to find answers as you shot Jungkook a queried glare but he just shrugged and motioned you to follow. Even though you were heavily reluctant, you got up with a sigh and stepped into your bedroom. 

"Did you have to come in here for this? This is my personal space and-" 

"I like you."   
Jimin interrupted you, fists curled and eyes on fire boring holes into your own. 

"Um...", you couldn't take him seriously with him being this drunk, "I think you're cool too Jimin." 

"No... you don't... you don't uh... fuck I can't think of the word."   
He pressed his fingers to his temples trying to concentrate.   
"Under...stand! You don't, don't understand."   
He paused again. All you could do was stand there as he got this out, though you already knew what he was going to say you weren't sure how to feel about it.   
"Y/n, I like you in the way that... I want to kiss you and... Ah... hold you and never let... you go."   
He nodded to himself, pleased with his word vomit thus far.   
"That's cliché as hell, I know, but right now I can't be very, uh... creative with my words. You know." 

You felt slightly uncomfortable at this confession, or put on the spot rather.   
"What um... what do you want me to say Jimin?" 

He looked a little hurt.   
"Just, can you let me take you on one date?" 

Oh, maybe he was pretty serious about this. You didn't think about it for very long, seeing as dates were just dates and you weren't committing to anything.   
"I don't see why not, that should be okay." 

His face lit up then, and he found energy as he began walking towards you. Panic set in before you realized you were standing in front of the door. Unsure if it was for the hell of it, or the shots you were able to get down helping you be reckless but before Jimin could grab the handle you hooked your hand to the back of his neck and pulled him to your face. You kissed him softly and lingered there, wondering what his response will be. It finally seemed to connect with him what was happening as he opened his mouth onto yours and drunk you in. You stood in your doorway making out and you couldn't think, just feel. You slid your tongue across his bottom lip, requesting to be let in. Instead you were met with teeth biting and sucking on your own bottom lip. Heat began to pool in your gut as things progressed, but you didn't stop it. Your curiosity was getting the better of you. 

Jimin grabbed the bottom of your thighs and pulled you into him so you were hoisted up and straddling his waist. He walked you over and laid you gently onto your bed. He was mouthing at your neck when he quietly asked, "Is this okay?" 

"Yes, please keep going."   
You tugged hard at his shirt trying to bring him back closer. You wanted the heat of his breath to envelope you and the weight of his body pressed against you so deeply. He lifted his shirt up and over his head revealing a tight stomach he had hiding underneath. Your gaze traveled further to find his erection straining against the zipper of his jeans. Your hands darted towards it, wanting desperately to free it. You placed soft kisses along his chest and stomach as you worked with the opening to his pants. One button down, now to carefully ease the zipper- 

Jimin suddenly stopped your advancements from going any further. You looked up at him from your squatting position and shot him a puzzled look. You had hoped you didn't do anything wrong.   
He pulled you up to him so that you were both face to face.   
"You're sure that you're okay with this? I want you so badly but I... I don't want to do anything you may regret..." 

"Jimin...", you cupped his face in both your hands, "I want this... I want you." 

"Good."   
He eased you back down so you were sitting on the bed and he stepped back from you. He slowly slid his zipper downwards and didn't dare for a second tear his eyesight from you. He palmed himself and gave a silent hiss almost as he walked towards you again. His pants slid to his ankles and he gracefully stepped from them, the anticipation was killing you. Reaching for your own clothing, you removed them as quickly as you could without taking your eyes off him. Jimin pushed himself between your legs and hovered over you at the side of the bed, supporting himself with his hands as he dug his clothed member into your heat.   
You threw your head back at the contact, the pressure was just right but not enough. Grabbing onto him and pulling, you needed him nearer. 

"Patience, baby girl."   
You sighed at the pet name he gave to you then, allowing him to do what he wanted while you basically writhed underneath him wanting to be filled up. Jimin grinded himself into you more and placed his lips at your ear lobes making sure you heard his moaned breaths.   
"What do you want, y/n?" 

Frustrated and beyond turned on, you couldn't help but whine.   
"I need you, please. Please fuck me Jimin."   
Complying, he reached back with one hand and slid his underwear off. He pressed himself to your entrance, not fully penetrating just yet. God, this was too much.   
Suddenly, he threw your legs over his shoulder, eased himself into your soaked pussy and rocked into your hips at a wonderfully slow pace. You yearned for him to pick up his pace soon but the stretch of his cock and feeling him so deep inside of you was just as satisfying for now. 

"You feel even better than I had imagined y/n."   
He kissed you deeply to stifle your voice as he quickened his pace.   
"Remember everyone is right outside that door, so try not to be too loud." 

You nodded and pulled him back into the kiss. You felt him start to push upwards so that he was pressing against your walls and you felt wave after wave of pleasure wash over you as your head swam. You squeezed your eyes shut trying to focus on everything that you were feeling. The pressure was beginning to build and all you could think about was your release.   
You felt Jimin shift and he covered your mouth with his hand. Before you could question him he started slamming himself into you. He hit the same perfect spot again, and again and you tried your best not to scream right there. Everything in your body tensed at once, like you were holding onto yourself because you knew you'd combust at any moment. Then finally, you were pushed over the edge and you just let go all at once. Your muffled moans tried to escape to no avail as you rode out your orgasm on Jimin's cock. He slowly pushed himself in and out of you as the convulsions eased up. He released you and pulled out, sitting next to you on the bed and running his fingers through his hair while you calmed down.   
"Did you...", now it was you who struggled finding words, "did you finish?"   
Your mind was completely hazed. 

"No, but that’s okay." He chuckled. "I didn't expect to since it's pretty hard to orgasm when you've been drinking." 

"Oh..." 

You couldn't help but feel bad. He did all of this for you but he didn't get anything out of it. 

"Don't worry too much, I'll be okay I promise. I just really wanted you to feel good." 

You let out a deep sigh as you regained much of your lucidity.   
"I know this may sound kind of bad since sex isn't supposed to make statements for relationships but, I've never thought about you this way before and truthfully..."   
You paused, hoping he wouldn't take this the wrong way.   
"I'd love to do this again sometime so I can get you off too." 

"Ah, yeah I wouldn't mind that either... as long as... we can still go on that date?" 

Shit, you were saying this wrong.   
"Yes! Of course! What I'm trying to say Jimin is that, I like you too. In the, 'I want to kiss you and never let you go kind of way'."   
You winked at him as you saw relief wash over his face. 

You both managed to find your clothes and walked back into the living room to find everyone passed out asleep. 

"Well, at least we won't have to answer any curious questions right away, right?" Jimin joked. 

"Come to bed with me."   
You grabbed his hand and led him back into your bedroom. You weren't quite sure what was going to happen because of this, but somehow you didn't quite mind.


End file.
